Modern portable client and industrial electronics, especially client devices such as cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modem life including location-based information services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of devices, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new device capability to communicate with other devices. One existing approach is to use device movement to provide access through a mobile device, such as a cell phone, smart phone, or a personal digital assistant.
Connection services allow users to create, transfer, store, and/or control information in order for users to create, transfer, store, and control in the “real world.” One such use of personalized content services is to efficiently transfer or guide users to the desired product or service.
Thus, a need still remains for a computing system with control mechanism for aiding the connection to devices. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing client expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems. Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.